


need

by brunetteandblond



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: And the other way around, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Catra Supports Her Girlfriend, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), One Shot, Post-Canon, Slightly Depressed Adora, they are dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunetteandblond/pseuds/brunetteandblond
Summary: Adora is struggling and feels like falling. Catra's there to catch her. Always.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 125





	need

Adora never had a chance to admire the stars. Sleep was whispering to her, her body begging for rest, but she forced her eyes open. She ignored the ache in her eyes, the ache in her weary bones, the ache in her chest. She ignored it all to see the stars, to experience a moment of silence as the moons gleamed in the darkness. She didn’t notice the water fall from her eyes or the way her chest pounded or the bruises and scars that forgot to heal. The stars reminded her of Mara. And all she could do was stare. 

She was hanging along the ledge of the balcony to her room and felt her fingers grip into the floor. She couldn’t help but wonder how easy it would be to let go. Jump. Freefall. 

Bright Moon was below her. Home. Bow and Glimmer’s home. Etheria was free of Lord Prime, Adora was free. Free to relax, free to be with her friends and family as they rebuilt their home, free from missions and destiny. Adora let out a sharp breath as if for a moment she forgot how to exhale. Forgot how to live. 

“ Arrow boy and Sparkles couldn’t be louder in their--” 

Adora didn’t turn around. She couldn’t. Not with the stars shining so brightly. Not with her muscles aching. Not with her heart thumping. Not with Mara in her brain, overwhelming every thought. Overwhelming all of her senses. 

“Hey… Adora?” 

She didn’t turn around. Not at the sound of someone’s voice. Not when she was conscious of the fact that someone was coming closer. Slowly. Not at her realization that she was barely holding on. That she was one movement away from--

“Adora!” 

She didn’t know what she noticed first. The claws grasping at her hands and body and everything or the fact that she couldn't see the stars. At first, she thought she was falling and closed her eyes. But she hadn’t hit the ground. Instead, she felt warmth and the beating of a heart.

“What the hell, Adora?” 

Adora opened her eyes and blinked, finding familiar eyes staring back at hers.

“Catra?” Her voice felt weak coming out of her throat. As if she had forgotten how to use it. 

“What the hell were you thinking, idiot? Wh-what’s going on?” 

It took a second for Adora to realize that Catra was angry. That she was _crying._ Adora reached up for Catra’s face to wipe away her tears when Catra had batted her hand away. 

“Catra? Why are you crying?” 

Catra pushed Adora off her own shaking body, her own arms, her own lap. “Why am _I_ crying, Adora? Because you were sitting on the ledge looking like you were ready to _fall._ ” 

Adora gulped, though her throat felt swollen. She turned around and looked at the balcony. She blinked, trying to see straight. Trying to see what Catra had seen. Trying to remember why she was there, why she was willing to fall. 

“I don’t… I don’t…” Catra was staring at her with what Adora realized was fear. “Catra, I’m _sorry._ I didn’t know what I was doing. Catra...” 

Catra pressed her claws into her palms and backed away. “Should I get Glimmer? Bow?” 

“Catra,” Adora reached out for her, pleading with Catra to stay with her eyes. “I can’t stop.” 

Catra just blinked and crossed her arms. _“Stop what?”_

Adora shook her head. She didn’t know how to explain, how to form the words that beat in her chest, how to tell Catra what she was feeling. How she felt. Because she barely understood how she was feeling herself. 

She looked down, ashamed of having any negative thoughts at all, and whispered, “I don’t know how to rest.” 

Silence. 

Until Catra snorted and said, “I could’ve told you that, stupid.” 

A small smile formed its way in Adora’s lips. “I know. But it’s more than that. It’s more than…” 

She couldn’t say it and Catra seemed to read her mind. Catra scooted back next to Adora and placed her hand on the blonde’s knee, palm up. Adora barely had to think about it. She just placed her hand on Catra’s and squeezed her hand. 

“I’ve been fighting for so long, Catra. I thought being She-Ra meant… meant I’d have to sacrifice myself like Mara did. I thought it was my destiny. If I’m not fighting, if I’m not sacrificing myself, if She-Ra is done, who am I, Catra?” 

Catra let go of her hand and for a second, Adora thought that Catra might just leave. Might have laughed and told her she had enough of her. But instead, Catra cupped Adora’s cheeks and wiped away her tears. 

“Man, Adora. You’re so much more than She-Ra. You’ve always been _more._ You’re not just a fighter, you’re a healer. You’re a leader. You’re a friend. You’re the person who will bring Etheria together. And you’re my--you’re you.” 

Adora chewed her lip and tried to ingest Catra’s words, tried to believe her. For as long as she could remember, forces against her had always tried to make her into something. Shadow Weaver wanted her to be a perfect soldier for the Horde, for her. Being She-Ra meant she couldn’t escape her own fate. Catra was the one who always let her be herself. Catra made her feel free. Feel loved for being herself. 

“You mean it?” 

“Yeah, idiot,” Catra chuckled softly and tilted her head. “But don’t let it get to your head.” 

Adora rested her forehead against Catra’s and pulled her into her lap. “Can you tell me that you think I’m pretty, now?” 

Catra rolled her eyes and shook her head. “You’re unbelievable.” 

“Unbelievably pretty?” Adora asked, batting her eyes because she could. 

“Unbelievably annoying, more like,” Catra answered with a squint. “I can’t believe I love you. I really must be losing it.” 

Adora grinned at her. “You _love_ me, sap.” 

“Hey, watch it!” Catra shouted, bouncing from Adora’s lap into the air. “I can revoke everything I just said.” 

“Uh-huh,” Adora raised her eyebrow and pounced onto Catra, pushing her to the ground. “I’d like to see you try.” 

Catra smirked and in one subtle move, pushed Adora off and jumped on top of her, pinning her to the ground. “You’re so annoying.” 

Adora felt Catra’s warmth spread all over her body. “Annoyingly gorg--?” 

Catra interrupted her with a kiss. Adora quickly deepened it with a moan that Catra had quickly reciprocated. Catra started to explore her body before abruptly stopping. 

“We should stop,” Catra whispered as she got up off of Adora’s body, leaving the blonde a little confused. “Before we… I should leave. You should sleep. You haven’t slept in--” 

Adora grabbed her hand. “You should stay.” 

“Adora--” 

“I want you to stay. I can’t sleep without you. Please.” 

Catra just looked at her for a few seconds, stunned by her pleading, before grinning. “So needy.” 

Adora hit her playfully. “You suck.” 

Catra stuck out her tongue. “You _love_ me.” 

“I do. No matter what.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I finished She-Ra yesterday and I had to write this. Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think!


End file.
